


A New Adventure for the New Demon

by crystalrl2008



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Demon Ciel Phantomhive, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalrl2008/pseuds/crystalrl2008
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story picks up from where "A New Demon, A New Beginning" left off</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

 

Ciel was standing and looked down at his eyepatch. He put it back on his right eye, and then transformed back into Romeo/Ciel’s physical appearance. Francis took the cage Sebastian was into the study room, while he hollered for help.

“I order you to clean up the library in 16 minutes immediately”, said Francis sternly to Romeo/Ciel.

“Yes, my Lady”, said Romeo/Ciel.

Using his demon speed, he quickly cleans up the library. Lizzy and Edward heard noise inside the library, so they cracked opened the door to sneak a peek. They were surprised to see Romeo/Ciel’s speed. Romeo/Ciel turned around to see two pairs of eyes staring back at him.

“Are you… a demon?”, inquired Edward.

“Yes”, said Romeo/Ciel.

“How are you?”, asked both siblings.

“I’m fine”, replied Romeo/Ciel.

Unsatisfied with his answer, Edward and Lizzy demanded for more of an explanation or story. Romeo/Ciel decided to tell them both about Sebastian as the raven, and how he was snatched away by their mother in a cage. After learning about his situation, the sister and brother decide to take back Sebastian from their mother.

“Well, what are your plans, then?”, asked Romeo/Ciel.

 

In the study room, Alexis Leon Midford was reading a series of documents for work until he heard a loud commotion. He looked up to see his wife, Francis carrying a cage with a raven inside.

“How are you”, asked Alexis. “Is Ciel dead?”

“Dear, no!”, shouted Francis.

Holding a glass of Holy water, Francis dumped its contents on the raven. Thinking it was a demon, she thought the holy water would have some sort of effect on the raven. As an animal lover, this sight bothered Alexis deeply.

“Stop it!”, he shouted.

The water burned the raven/Sebastian deeply. While Lizzy, Edward, and Romeo/Ciel were searching for the raven, Romeo/Ciel also felt the pains Sebastian was experiencing because of their contract. He was howling in excruciating pain, falling on his knees. Lizzy ran over to comfort him with a hug and patted his head gently.

**  
  
  
**

Grell and Missy were engaged in training. Out of the blue, Missy heard somebody howling loudly.

“Does somebody need help?”, asked Grell. She proceeds to ask William T. Spears who it is.

Spears informs Grell that it is the young demon master, Ciel Phantomhive.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Grell was talking to his friend William in his search for Ciel Phantomhive.

“No, I will not help you look for the demon”, said William. Immediately, Grell stormed away from William, feeling frustrated. William chased after Grell and surprised her with an embrace.The wind picked up her long, red hair, brushing it away from her face. William rested his head on her shoulder.

“Wait, I’m sorry- I didn’t mean that”, said William. Grell returned the embrace back to William.

“I love you”, whispered Grell.

“I love you too”, breathed William.

They looked into each other’s eyes and shared a kiss together. After their intimate moment, Grell took out her bottle of potion from her pocket, only to discover that it was empty.

“How are you?”, asked William.

“NOOOO!”, shouted Grell, fully knowing that she would turn back into a man in 7 hours.

William spoke softly. “Whatever it is, your luscious red hair is beautiful”. Crying, Grell gave him a large embrace, so large that it caused them both to fall down.

“Missy, where are you? A little help over here?”, asked William.

Missy was nowhere to be seen. She was travelling to make a secret visit to see Ciel.

“Stop pouring the water immediately!”, exclaimed Alexis. To Francis’ surprise, she stopped. While Alexis was giving Francis a piece of his mind, Sebastian silently thanked Alexis. After, Alexis was seen petting the caged raven. Alexis warned his wife to “mind your own business”.

**  
  
**

Edward helped Romeo/Ciel to the kitchen and sat him down in a chair. Lizzy and Edward wanted to know how it was possible for Romeo/Ciel to feel the pain. Suddenly, an unknown girl with a long, blonde braid down one shoulder with a snowflake pin and green eyes flew into the kitchen. She raced over to Romeo/Ciel and called him by the nickname of “my kitty”. Immediately, Romeo/Ciel recognized that it was Missy Frozen. Witnessing this strange encounter, Lizzy couldn’t help but feel surprise and a pang of jealousy.

Because the siblings still demanded Romeo/Ciel for answers, he began to tell his story of how he became a demon. Again, they were interrupted by another intruder- or two. Missy found Grell and William together. Although William asked if Missy could return back with him and Grell, she declined. Grell also begged for Missy to come back with them, but she declined. In a last ditch attempt, William succeeded in physically removing Missy from the kitchen, Romeo/Ciel continues to tell the three about his plans for the future.

With the three of them left, Romeo/Ciel used his powers to look into Lizzy’s future. He only saw a bad future for Lizzy, which made his heart drop. Edward waved his hands over Romeo/Ciel’s face to get his attention. Romeo/Ciel explained that demons have the ability to look into the future. He also explained to the siblings that he has plans to make a contract with Francis. He said that the formation of the contract was beyond his control, as he has no free will in such manners.

“How is the contract formed?”, asked Edward.

“In order to create the contract, a human has to summon a demon. However, it seems that they do not need to be aware of the existence of demons, attempt to summon a specific demon, summon one intentionally, or have little or no faith in God”, answered Romeo/Ciel. While he was talking, he runs his hand through his hair. Instantaneously, Lizzy noticed that he sports an eyepatch that was covered his eye. How could I have not noticed that? she wondered.

Finally, Romeo/Ciel briefs Lizzy and Edward about the plan to rescue Sebastian. They both shouted “no!” because they both disliked the proposal.

Romeo/Ciel then explained his rationale: “Sebastian was resting on my shoulder, when your mother snatched him away from me and locked him in a cage. I failed him”.

“Romeo, it’s not your fault. You had no control over it. Relax”, said Lizzy. She gave Romeo/Ciel a warm hug.

“How will I face my brother now?”, asked Romeo/Ciel. He sighed, then kissed Lizzy’s forehead. “Bye, my Lady”. Edward stops to comfort his sister, while she cries for Romeo.

With his demon speed, Romeo/Ciel runs from the kitchen and bursts into the study room. Startling Francis and Alexis, he yelled “I want my brother!”. Alexis carried the cage towards Romeo/Ciel.

“NO!”, demanded Francis. “He isn’t your real blood brother!”

With all his might, Romeo/Ciel transforms back into his himself. He begged Francis to get Sebastian back from her. “I love him! He’s part of my family!”. Sebastian was surprised to hear that Ciel considered him as a brother.

“No”, said a stone cold Francis.

Infuriated with his wife, Alexis storms out of the study room and into his bedroom. Romeo/Ciel continues to negotiate with Francis. He decides to use a different tactic. “Lizzy’s future will not end well for her”, said Ciel.

“What? No! Lizzy!”, stuttered a shocked Francis.

“Yes, that is the truth. I can see her poor future. Of course, there is one way in which I can help you… if you sign a contract”.

Impulsively, a desperate Francis immediately said yes to this proposal. In the demon language, Sebastian pleaded to Ciel to stop. “Young master, stop! You can control yourself!”. Ciel ignored him. “I can do whatever your heart wishes… I will help you achieve anything you like. For a small price, of course”, Ciel said to Francis. Before she could reply, the room suddenly turned pitch black. She could see nothing but a mass of white cat fur fall all around her.

Ciel’s eye was glowing pink. “I am here to grant your wish now”. Francis found herself somehow to be floating in the air. “Remember, there is no direct gate to heaven”, warned Ciel.

“Romeo Michaelis, I order you to save Lizzy”, begged Francis.

“My Lady, as you wish”, replied Romeo. Instantaneously, the star on his hand starts to glow. Soon after, Francis’ right eye starts glowing in a purple hue. The contract is emphasized by the circling of the star. She also develops the shape of the knight chess piece in her eye.

Now, Romeo uses his super strength and frees Sebastian from the cage by pulling the bars apart. Then, he transforms Sebastian back into his human form. At last, Sebastian apologized to the young master for this mishap. Romeo accepted his apology.

As a new master, Francis promptly passes out and falls on the floor of the study room. Romeo carried Francis into her bedroom. After knocking on the door, Alexis opens it to see Romeo. Alexis drops his gaze to look at his wife in Romeo’s arms.

“She just signed the contract. I’m sorry”, explained Ciel.

Instead, Romeo was given a hug by Alexis. “I’m surprised to see you at all”, Alexis said. Romeo leaves Alexis and Francis alone. Romeo ushers Sebastian into his room to talk.

“Sebastian, how are you feeling now?”

“Truthfully, a little hungry”.

Romeo proceeds to undo the collar of his shirt, freeing up space for Sebastian to drink his blood. “My life as a The Phantomhive earl is now in the past, it’s said and done”, Romeo said to Sebastian..

“Young master, bochan…”, started Sebastian.

“Don’t call me by my old titles anymore. Go home now, Sebastian”.

“No, I don’t want to go!”

Romeo gave a number of warning words to Sebastian. Soon after, Sebastian reluctantly returns home, “Bye Romeo”, and then he flies out of Romeo’s room.

Still in the kitchen, Lizzy and Edward peered out the window. They see a flying figure in broad daylight. Is that Sebastian?, the two wondered. Simultaneously, Romeo walked into the kitchen. “I’m okay, Sebastian is okay. He is going home now”, explained Romeo.

Lizzy decided to take a leap of faith. “Can I see your hand?”, inferring her interest in the contract.

“Yes”, said Romeo. He pulled the glove off his hand. Looking at his hand, Lizzy saw the star that was on his hand.

****  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Once Lizzy and Edward were out the door, Romeo started to cook lunch. He served a family style chili that was later than usual. Then he served the family green tea to cleanse their palette. After cleaning the kitchen and placing the last dish away, he proceeds to his room to sew a new eye patch. Shortly after, he walks to the training room intending to practice his combat skills. He was surprised to see Lizzy and Edward practicing their sword skills, peven letting out a “wow” in response.  Upon hearing that, Lizzy turned around to greet the visitor. “Romeo!”

Romeo blushed. Here, he joins the siblings in combat training. As he unravels his sword from his wrist armour, Lizzy and Edward stared in awe. “Wow”, said Lizzy.

“How does your sword do that?”, asked Edward.

Romeo then explained the mechanics behind his sword. Then, they continue to engage in training. It wasn’t until Romeo wondered what time it was and looked down at his pocket watch that it was 5:49pm. Time flies, he thought. He was running behind dinner preparation. He rushed out the door and proceeded to the kitchen.l

The siblings trailed after Romeo, asking if they could help in Romeo in anyway.

“No thank you, hell of a Michaelis”.

“See you at dinner time, then”, said Edward.

After rummaging through the pantry, Romeo whips up a dinner of Spanish rice with sausage cooked in a skillet. Feeling ambitious, he also puts together a chocolate trifle and molten lava cakes. As everything comes together, Romeo serves Lizzy, Edward, and Alexis in the dining room. After, he wheels the food trolley into the room where a bedridden Francis laid. He also hands her the newly sewn eye patch, explaining to her the secret contract that shows in her eye.

“Thank you”, said Francis.

“Okay”, replied Romeo.

“Just so you know, Edward’s birthday is in 4 days. I would like you to plan a birthday party for him”, informed Francis. “I want you to clean our finest china, serve his favourite foods of spaghetti and meatballs and a strawberry dream cake, and to clean the ballroom”.

As he nods his head, Romeo starts to collect the dirty dishes for dinner and cleans up after the family. Around 6:30pm, Alexis and Lizzy are playing a game of chess, while Edward cleans and polishes his sword. Suddenly, Francis bursts out to the living room. Everybody looks up to see her running towards Edward, giving him a hug. Excitedly, she tells him of her plans for his special day.

“But I don’t want a party! What fun is a party if I can’t invite my friends over?”, exclaimed Edward, which surprised Francis. “But-“

“No!”, he shouted as he stormed out of the living room. Lizzy trailed after her brother, asking him if everything was okay. She followed him all the way into the training room, giving him a reaffirming hug.

The big day arrives four days later- Edward’s birthday party. Romeo goes out shopping for the food in town. Upon returning to the Midford manor, he spies a demon on the roof. The demon returns the eye contact, challenging Romeo to a fight. Accepting the invitation, Romeo’s eye starts to glow in pink. The evil smirk on his face could not be wiped off him. He pulls out a handgun and places the barrel towards the demon’s head.

“Challenging Francis’ soul?”, warned Romeo. Scared, the demon speeded off away from the manor because he was scared of death. Romeo casually enters the manor.

“Romeo”, said Francis, “At 5pm, I will introduce you to somebody new. Meet us in the library”.

“Yes, my Lady”, replied Romeo. He proceeds to clean the china, ballroom, and prepares Edward’s special dinner. At 5pm, he makes his way to the library and knocks on the door gently. Upon opening the door, he sees Greg and another boy with black hair. Francis introduces the boy as 15 year old Jack to Romeo. After a brief introduction, Romeo returns to the kitchen to continue cooking.

“I order you to make me a tea”, said Jack.

“Yes, my Lord”, replied Greg. He trails Edward into the kitchen. In the kitchen, Greg and Romeo make some small talk. Romeo briefly tells Greg the story of Sebastian’s rescue and his contract with Francis. When Jack’s tea is brewed, both the butlers part ways. Greg returns to the library with Jack’s tea.

“Thank you, Greg”, said Jack.

Back in the kitchen, Romeo was forced to prepare more food for Jack. He had accounted for the family and the various guests, but not for Jack. He finished and served dinner a little later than planned to the family and guests. After savouring  the strawberry dream cake, the family and guests proceeds to the ballroom.

Romeo picks up the violin and starts to play a song. When she hears the music, Lizzy starts to dance by herself. Feeling a sense of entitlement, Jack asked Lizzy to dance with him.

“No, thank you”, declined Lizzy politely.

Moments later, Francis pulls Lizzy by one hand and Jack with the other.

“Hello everyone”, getting the attention of everyone who is present. “I have a special announcement to make”. Confused, Lizzy looked up at her mother.

With a huge smile, Francis raises Lizzy’s and Jack’s arms. “It is my pleasure to introduce to our family and guests that Lizzy and Jack are newly engaged!”

Lizzy and Jack were congratulated by all the guests with a loud applause and thunderous cheering. At the sight of this, Romeo’s eye started to glow pink, indicating his anger towards the situation. He wondered how much this surprised Lizzy. When Lizzy exits the ballroom angrily, Francis yells at her “Ciel is dead. It’s time for you to move on, and Jack is your new fiancé”.

“No, no, no! Ciel is  not dead!”, shouts Lizzy, as she clutches her now throbbing cheeks. She continues to run and bursts through the front door of the manor.

“Romeo!” demanded Francis, “I order you to stop Lizzy from self-harm!”.

“Yes, my Lady”, replied Romeo. He exits the Midford manor and chases after Lizzy. As he was running, the visions of Lizzy’s future scared him enough to push him to run even faster. Like a madman, he called for Lizzy through the streets of London.

“Lizzy! Lizzy! Where are you?”, shouted a desperate Romeo. From a distance, he saw Lizzy run towards the London Bridge.

“LIZZY! NO!”, he plead, as he approached the bridge where Lizzy swung one leg over. She was surprised to see Romeo there.

“Look at me! I’m Ciel! I’m not dead, I’m alive and right here in front of you! The song I played on the violin was for you!”

“I don’t believe you”, said Lizzy tearfully. She swung her other leg over, now sitting on the railing of the bridge.

“Do you remember our last dance?”, asked Romeo.

Ignoring his question, Lizzy lets go of the railing. Gravity plunges her into the depths of the waters.

“NO!!’, shrieked Romeo. He uses his demon speed to rescue Lizzy. Just in the nick of time, he swoops up Lizzy from the air and carries her in his arms.

“Lizzy, look at me”, whispered Romeo gently. “Look at me. I’m Ciel, really. I love you. Believe me”.

“No, you’re not him”, cried Lizzy.

“Ssssh, look at me. Look at me in the eye”, whispered Romeo.

“My Ciel!”, exclaimed Lizzy, fighting back her tears.

In a heated moment of passion, Lizzy and Romeo share a kiss. Lizzy pulls Romeo close to her chest. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

After some time has passed, Lizzy had to question the situation surrounding Ciel’s supposed death.

“Do you remember our last dance together?”, tested Romeo.

“Yes, I do. You were wearing an all black outfit”, replied Lizzy.

Romeo had to finally explain to Lizzy the whirlwind that was the last several months of his life. “I unwillingly became a demon because I had no autonomy at all. Part of Sebastian’s plan was to give my family and friends a gift box adorned with a black and white ribbon, topped with a black and white bow. Sebastian also submitted an obituary for me in the newspaper, which fooled everyone into believing that I was dead. The newly possessed demon powers also inhibits my self-control”.

Stunned and confused, Lizzy walked in a daze. “You mean well, but leave me be. Yes, I’m alone, but I’m alone and free! Just stay away and you’ll be safe from me”.

Romeo followed after her.

“You don’t have to protect me. I’m not afraid… but please don’t shut me out again. Please don’t close your heart. You don’t have to keep your distance anymore”, said Lizzy. “I love you”. Romeo blushed at the sound of her saying that. Lizzy couldn’t help but feel overwhelming happiness.

Later, they make their way back on foot towards London. “So, what’s with your new name, Romeo?”, inquired Lizzy.

Romeo had to explain the story of how he saved Francis while she was shopping in the streets of London. “When I rescued her, she asked me for my name. I had to come up with a false name to protect my true identity. In my new contract with Francis, she continued to call me by my new full name. Romeo Michaelis”.

“So are you really a butler?”, asked Lizzy. She kissed him on the cheek, slightly apologetic for all the questions. “What about your physical appearance?”

Romeo continued to inform Lizzy of the details of the contract between Francis and himself. “Basically, I must consume Francis’ soul. I’m sorry”. He wraps his arms around Lizzy.

Lizzy looked straight at Romeo. “Okay. Are you okay?”.

At the scent of half-demon blood, Romeo was running at demon speed. He ran towards two 4 and 6 year old girls with red hair and red eyes that glow pink. The people that surrounded the two demon girls scared them by stoning them.

“Stop!”, shouted Romeo to the humans. Everybody ignored him.

Romeo transitioned into his true demon form. Two white cat ears emerged from his head. His blue and white hair reached down to elbows, his skin was pale as black. His cat eyes were glowing pink and red. His nails were black, and his hands were now claws. His teeth were elongated fangs. He now possessed two white cat tails. Romeo howled out loud, warning the humans.

Terrified of what they witnessed, the people who were stoning the half-demons ran home. Romeo’s angry eyes were glowing pink and red. He looked up at the roof to see an angel pass by. Lizzy walked to him after, slightly shaken by the incident. The two half-demons hide behind Romeo’s legs. Romeo claws at Lizzy, which surprised Lizzy.

“I’m sorry”, Romeo apologize. “It was just an instinct to protect my demon family and to ensure that all children are protected of all dangers”. Then, he transitions back into his human form.

“How are you?”, Romeo asks the two half-demons after his transition.

“I’m Crystal, and I’m okay”. He saw the other half-demon crying, so he picked her up and soothed her by singing a song.

“She’s Julia”, explained Crystal. “We lost our mother”.

While walking around, Romeo picked up the scent of another human nearby. From a short distance, he saw a frantic looking woman with red hair.

“Julia! Crystal!”, cried the woman.

Eventually, the mother finds her two girls. Better know as Beverly, she hugged her two daughters.

“Do you have a home?”, asked Romeo to Beverly.

“No”, admitted Beverly.

“No home?”, replied Romeo. He called and contacted Sebastian to arrive to the scene and to have the family stay at his residence to ensure their safety.

“Thanks, but no thanks”, said Beverly.

“Okay. Sebastian, tell the forest secret spells to help conceal Beverly, okay?”, requested Romeo. “Also inform Greg of this”.

“Yes”, said Sebastian.

After the mother and daughter trio expressed their gratitude, they said goodbye and parted ways.

Hand in hand, Romeo and Lizzy returned to the Midford manor.  Upon Lizzy’s arrival, Francis, Alexis, and Edward rushed to hug her. At the last moment, Romeo decided to go into the kitchen. He saw Greg preparing tea.

“Your family is now safe”, informed Romeo.

“Thank you”, replied a relieved Greg. He walked to the living room with the tea for Jack.

Lizzy walked into the living room at the same time as Greg. She directed her attention towards Jack. “You’re not my fiancé, and I don’t love you”. Triumphantly, she marched out of the room. Swiftly, Jack ran after her and tried to plant a kiss on Lizzy. Romeo angrily stormed in and gave planted his fist on Jack, resulting in a black eye.

“She’s MY mate!”, howled Romeo. His eye was glowing pink.

“Stop!”, shouted Lizzy. She petted Romeo on his weak spot, which was on the back of his head. He closed one eye and purred.

Jack hollered for Francis to come over. “Your butler is crazy! He’s also not getting any work done”.

“No”, replied an upset Francis. “You and your butler must leave the manor...NOW”.

Jack hollered for Greg to pack up their belongings and leave. Francis went over to Lizzy and apologizes to her. “I’m sorry”, said Francis.

“It’s alright”, said Lizzy.

They continued on with Edward’s birthday celebrations, which ended later considering the delay. Using his speed to his advantage, Romeo quickly cleans up the china and ballroom. Shortly after, he knocks on Francis and Alexis’ bedroom door.

“Remember the promise I made to you to save Lizzy?”, asked Romeo.

“Certainly”, replied Francis.

“No, please, don’t”, plead Alexis.

Francis gave Alexis one final kiss. “Bye, my love”.

Alexis cried. “I love you”.

Francis left her bedroom and walked with Romeo. “Sit”, ordered Romeo. Francis closed her eyes. Romeo breathed into her mouth, as if it was the kiss of death entering his lungs. But it wasn’t a breath… it had an unusual taste. It felt alive, it felt full of strength. His body immediately started to feed on Francis’ energy and soul.

“Bye, Francis, I love you”, were Romeo’s last words said to Francis. After she died, his physical appearance transformed back to Ciel. He walked towards a crying Alexis and giving his condolences.  He ran out of the room and towards Lizzy’s room while she was reading a book. She was surprised to see Ciel with tears streaming down his face.

“Sssh, look at me. How are you?”, asked Lizzy gently.

Ciel had to reluctantly explain that he just consumed Francis’ soul. He was curled up in Lizzy’s lap in bed while his head was petted.

“It’s okay”, said Lizzy.

Ciel closed his eyes and purred. He thought to promise Lizzy that he wouldn’t consume the souls of my family.

Later that Night , Lizzy and Ciel continued to play 20 questions.

“Did you move out of the Phantomhive manor after the dance?”, asked Lizzy.

“Yes, I built a log home in the forest to live in secrecy”.

“What were some of the skills that Sebastian taught you?”

“Sketching, painting, sword use and maintenance, maintenance of clothing, cooking, caring for fine china, and how to maintain an inventory of artwork.”

“Can I see your eye?”, asked Lizzy.

“Yes”. He removed his eyepatch, revealing the eye that sealed the contract. It was purple and the star circled in the centre. Then, he pulled the glove off his hand and revealed it to Lizzy.

“All demons have black nails”, explained Ciel.

“Are your hands cold?”

“No, not normally. We contain normal body heat, just like mortals do”.

“What’s the name of the song that you composed for me?”

“Roses in the Sun”.

“Do you eat food?”

“We don’t traditionally partake in eating the food that humans consume. In our contract, it states the demons feed on human and animal souls”.

“Who do you call your mate?”

Ciel blushed. “It’s an instinctual call that we demons make”. Ciel turned towards Lizzy and kissed her.

Lizzy smiled. “Can I see you transform into an animal?”

Ciel nodded yes and transformed into Savannah the cat. “Their appearance is very alluring. They often appear exotic with spots and other markings on their cook, making them look wild. This is in addition to the ocelli on their ears”.

Lizzy thought Savannah was an extremely adorable cat. Savannah then transitions back to Ciel.

“Demons appear to humans in the guise of animals”.

“What are some of the powers that demons possess?”

“Well… super speed, the ability to jump, regeneration, super strength, the ability to change our physical appearance. This includes eye colour, hair, and gender.”

Ciel wondered what time it was. He looked at his pocket watch, which indicated it was a minute before five. He had a proposal for Lizzy.

“Lizzy, would you allow me to make you a demon?”

“Yes”, she said in a heartbeat.

“There’s going to be a small amount of pain, okay?”

“Alright”.

Looking at Lizzy with alluring eyes, he leans towards her neck. Sinking his teeth into her neck, he draws a large amount of blood from her body. He licks his lips at the taste of her sweetly scented blood. As he continues to draw blood, strange markings start to form on Lizzy’s face. He puts one hand on her heart and the other on his own. He mutters a few words in the demon language under his breath. He kissed deeply into Lizzy. Immediately, Lizzy passes out.

An unknown amount of time passes before Lizzy awakes. She finds her head resting on a stiff pillow. She opens her eyes and looks up. She realized the pillow she was resting on was not a pillow, but Ciel’s chest. Ciel had been propped up on the headboard and pillows, looking down at Lizzy while she was sleeping.

“Good morning, gorgeous”, as Ciel smiled.

“Did you get any rest?”

“No”, he answered. “Any demon that does sleep is considered lazy. It’s merely a luxury”.

“What time is it?”

Ciel looked down at his pocket watch. 10:49am.

“Oh no!”, exclaimed Lizzy. She got out of bed and looked down at her black fingernails. Ciel gives her a hug.

“Since I’m a demon and quite skilled in a number areas, I made you a gift”. He pulled out a red dress with black detailing and a small bow tie encrusted with a skull.

“Thank  you”, Lizzy smiled.

****  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Ciel puts the eyepatch back on his eye. He looks at Lizzy longingly and kisses her hard. As Lizzy looks around the room, she finds that her senses are greatly heightened. She walked into the bathroom to change into her new outfit. When she returns to the bedroom, Romeo/Ciel was wowed by what he saw.

“You’re perfect”, said Romeo/Ciel. Lizzy blushed.

“Can you change back to Ciel?” she asked.

“No! I’m supposed to be dead”, he replied. Disappointed at his response, Lizzy makes her way out of the bedroom. However, Romeo/Ciel wraps one arm around Lizzy’s waist and pulls her towards him.

“Don’t worry, we don’t age, we will always look the same”, said Romeo/Ciel. They kissed and hugged it out.

“I want to see Alexis and Edward, though”, requested Lizzy.

“Not so soon”, he replied. “You need to hunt first. How do you feel right now?”

“Ravenous”, answered Lizzy. “How about you?”

“I’m not hungry. A human soul keeps us satisfied for 10 months, 6 months for a large animal, and a week for a measly animal.” He turns towards the window and pushes it wide open. He offers his hand to Lizzy, but she declined.

“No thank you”, she said confidently. Using her newfound demon speed, she jumps out the window and onto the rooftop. Romeo/Ciel follows suit, smiling at his mate. They race each other over the streets of London, hopping from rooftop to rooftop. Eventually, they use their speed and jump onto the city streets and pass the city bounds. They continue to run to the forest.

Lizzy stops and looks for her partner. “My Ciel, where are you?”, she wondered.

Once Romeo/Ciel detects the scent of Lizzy, he sneaks up behind her back and hugged her, which startled Lizzy. “You smelled me- you cheated!”, as she smiled flirtatiously.

“Cheating? What are you talking about?”, Ciel teased. He then instructed her to close her eyes. She agreed, and he transformed her into Savannah the cat. She had white fur with black and grey spots with emerald green eyes. Romeo/Ciel was looked at Savannah with amazement, as a new demon shouldn’t be able to shapeshift. Lizzy, as Savannah, tries to feed on a mouse. However, a mountain fox attacks first, forcing Lizzy to settle on feeding off the larger fox.

She shifts back into her human self, proposing to play game of catch with Romeo/Ciel. He agrees with her request. Lizzy uses her newfound demon speed, running away from Romeo/Ciel. She blows him a kiss. He smiles back, and they eventually meet up at Sebastian’s favourite tree. Sebastian was resting on the branches of the tree, writing in his journal. His nose picks up the scent of a new female demon. Jumping down the tree, he follows the sweet scent.

Lizzy was seen to be running, while her eye was glowing pink. She let out a huge laugh. Romeo/Ciel found Lizzy where she was and ran and fell on her. They were seen to be rolling around together, hand in hand. They kissed.

Having seen enough, Sebastian finally broke his silence. “Hello”, as he looked down and greeted the young demons with a smirk. Lizzy and Romeo/Ciel immediately broke their embrace, both blushing heavily.

“Shut up, Sebastian”, glared Romeo/Ciel. His eye was glowing pink from his anger. Impulsively, he attacked Sebastian. Lizzy intervened and pushed Romeo/Ciel and Sebastian away from each other.

“BOYS!”, yelled Lizzy, with both her hands outreached . Instantaneously, ice and snow shoot out from both her hands. They are all surprised at what they witnessed. Lizzy is especially surprised to realize that her hands act as a sword.

“Where does the ice come from?”, wondered Lizzy. She looked up at the sky, only to see that it clouded over. Light snow started to fall down gently. Romeo/Ciel walked up to Lizzy and hugged her. “Relax”, he said. Lizzy gently closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them again. The snow stopped falling, and she looked up to see blue skies.

Stepping in, Sebastian told the tales in The History of the Demons. There was a legend in which some demons possess the powers of ice and snow, but are mortals and have a lifespan of a thousand years. After, Sebastian and Romeo/Ciel shook hands, as a sign of respect after a battle.

Romeo/Ciel decided to break some news to Sebastian. “There is a town that was built in secrecy for those who are half demons, half mortals. I gifted a house to Greg there. You should move there”. Romeo/Ciel looked at Lizzy. “We are going to eventually settle down there”.

For a moment, Sebastian considered his options. “Okay, I’ll settle down there, too”, he replied.

“Perfect”, replied Romeo/Ciel. “We will see you there”.

Later, Romeo/Ciel and Lizzy return to the Midford manor. Upon walking into the living room, they see a grieving Alexis and Edward. Both the father and son were surprised to see Lizzy in a new, darker outfit. She greeted them with a hug.

“I’m a demon now”, explained Lizzy. Again, Alexis and Edward were surprised at the news. Both Romeo/Ciel and Lizzy explained the story to Alexis and Edward. After, Alexis informed the young couple of Francis’ funeral arrangements.

“The funeral will be held at the chapel tomorrow, 10 in the morning”, said Alexis.

Romeo/Ciel pulls Lizzy aside. “We can’t go”, he said.

“No, why not?”, questioned Lizzy.

“Upon taking a step into a church or chapel, we will lose our powers instantaneously. We will feel pain and burn”, replied Romeo/Ciel.

The next day, Romeo/Ciel, Lizzy, Edward, and Alexis were at the graveyard. Lizzy’s head was resting upon Romeo/Ciel’s shoulder as she cried. He patted her head to comfort her. Suddenly, Romeo/Ciel felt a blunt force upon his neck. As he turned around, he realized that it was Greg who attacked him. In that same blow, Greg knocked out Alexis and Edward.

“Ciel!”, yelled Lizzy. Greg swoops Lizzy up in one arm and kidnaps her. Immediately, Romeo/Ciel’s sword transforms, his eye glows pink with anger, and jumps on the rooftop.

“Give her back to me!”, shouted Romeo/Ciel. Just as sudden as Greg made his unwelcomed appearance, Sebastian made his way into the scene.

“Romeo/Ciel, listen to me. Just relax. Take a deep breath, breathe, calm down”, advised Sebastian.

Romeo/Ciel took his advice. After calming himself down, he closed his eyes and was able to track down Lizzy’s scent. Without hesitation, Romeo/Ciel made his way towards the origin of the scent. He found Greg and Lizzy hopping around the rooftops.  As Greg began to feel a pang of guilt and remorse, he brought Lizzy back to Jack’s large manor.

Greg apologized to Lizzy for kidnapping her as he carried her down into the living room. Lizzy protested the entire time.

“Put me down! Put me down, NOW!”, hollered Lizzy.

“Why, you look beautiful in your new dress now”, commented Jack. “Maybe you can wear that dress to our wedding, how about that?”.

“NEVER in a million years. You aren’t my fiance, you aren’t my mate, and I don’t love you one single bit”, said Lizzy.

Jack ignored what Lizzy just said. “Do you have a mate?”.

“Yes, she does, my Lord”, replied Greg. He explained the instinctual call that demons make. Surprised, Jack walked towards the window and looked up. The weather suddenly changed and large snowflakes were seen falling down the sky. Greg explained the legend in which some demons possess the powers of ice and snow.

“That’s me”, laughed Lizzy. Greg and Jack spun around. “I’m no human, I”m a demon”.


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogue

“WHAT?”, yelled Jack. He was in shock.

“Yes, I’m a demon now”, said Lizzy, as her eyes glowed pink. She laughed.

Meanwhile, Romeo/Ciel looked up at the sky and saw snowflakes fall down slowly. His plan is to talk to Jack privately while Sebastian rescues Lizzy. Sebastian is to return Lizzy to the Midford manor after. Later, Sebastian and Romeo/Ciel were standing on the top of a hill and looked at the falling snow. They also saw Jack’s large manor.

Back at the manor, Jack attempts to make a move on Lizzy.

“I love you”, said Jack.

Lizzy shoved Jack away. “I have not a single ounce of affection for you. Go away!”, yelled Lizzy.

Jack stumbled and fell back on to his hands. He grinned. “You’re mine”, he said.

“Shut up!”, she screamed.

In the nick of time, Sebastian and Romeo/Ciel burst into the manor from the living room window. Immediately, Sebastian retrieves Lizzy from Jack. Meanwhile, Romeo/Ciel runs towards Jack, extending his elongated sword and holding it against Jack’s neck.

“Go, my mate!”, yelled Romeo/Ciel towards Lizzy and Sebastian. With his demon speed, he carried her out the window and whisks her away to the Midford manor.

“Stop, yo-”, said Jack. He was cut off from conversation by Romeo/Ciel. “Greg, attack Romeo, instantly!”

“No, I can’t help. There are rules which prevent humans from capturing a demon’s mate. Breakage of these rules result in discipline”, explained Greg.

“I order you at this instant, Greg, to free me from him!”, roared Jack.

Greg smiled coolly and ignored Jack’s pleas. He walked out of the room.

Romeo/Ciel gave him a dark, dangerous smirk. “I challenge you to a duel”, he said.

Upon hearing this challenge, Jack runs towards the door. He tries to escape the room but Greg locked it behind him. “Help me, Greg!”, exclaimed Jack.

Romeo/Ciel extends his sword and throws it towards Jack’s direction. In his defense, Jack picks up his sword and thus begins the duel with Romeo/Ciel. Jack is constantly thrusting his sword, again and again.

"Now who's getting angry?" Romeo/Ciel said, blocking his attacks. Jack growled and began to swing his sword.

"What are you doing?" Romeo/Ciel asked, now a little confused. Swinging his sword wasn't really going to do anything. Romeo/Ciel remembered his fencing duel with Prince Soma. Jack swung his sword around, thinking that was what you did in fencing.  But he didn't know the rules, while Romeo/Ciel did.

"I'm going to defeat you!" Jack cried angrily.

"Well, you're not going to if you continue doing that", said Romeo/Ciel. Seeing his chance, he blocked Jack's swinging attack and thrust forward, stabbing Jack with his sword.

Four lengthy and tiring hours later, Romeo/Ciel was declared the victor. The loss came as a real shock to Jack.

“No, you didn’t win. Shut up”, said an angry Jack, “I didn’t break the contract at all”.

Romeo/Ciel’s eyes began to glow pink, as he was full of anger. He thrusted his sword and pointed it at Jack. “I order you to free Greg at this instant”, he demanded.

Terrified, Jack demanded for Greg to enter the room.

Upon entering the room, Greg spoke angrily to Jack. “"I kept up my side of the deal, and now you can't keep up yours. The very least you can do, you selfish little brat, is treat me with a little respect. You forget, my Lord, that I could crush you if I so wished”.

Anger boiled in the younger boy. "How dare you threaten me?"

"Very easily!"

"I am your master!"

"I don't care!"

"You would go against the contract?"

"At least, if I did, I would be free of you!"

Jack gave up and looked angrily at Greg. “I, Jack, am setting you free”.

Then, a tremendous amount of pain appeared in his left eye. He fell down on his knees, screaming. Tears of blood were running down his cheeks. Jack fell on the floor, passing out once his head made contact with the floor. Romeo/Ciel retracted his sword back to his wrist.

“I am terribly sorry for my actions, for obeying Jack’s despicable orders”, apologized Greg.

Romeo/Ciel nodded. “Okay”, he said. “As for the future, I have a small house for you in a small town in which you can reside in. The town was established in secrecy for those who are half demons, half mortals”.

“Thank you”, spoke Greg, with utmost gratitude, “and goodbye”. He left the manor for his very last time and speeded his way towards the secret town. He detected the scent of mate parings and children.

Greg took a bit of time to adapt to his new environment. “Wow”, he breathed.

“Daddy!”

Greg spun around and was greeted with hugs from his two daughters, Julia and Crystal. He smiled gleefully and picked up Julia and Crystal in his arms. Then, he was greeted by his wife, Beverly. They smiled and shared a kiss. Disgusted, Julia and Crystal ran inside the house.

Back in London, Romeo returns back to the Midford manor. He dashed inside to see the Lizzy was safe. Lizzy saw her mate and greeted him with a hug and kiss. Sebastian returned from the kitchen with earl grey tea. Both Alexis and Edward thanked Romeo/Ciel for his efforts to rescue Lizzy.

“I have an announcement to make”, said Romeo/Ciel. “A wedding is being planned around Christmas for Lizzy and I”. Lizzy looked up to kiss Romeo/Ciel. He blushed.

Four months later, Christmas Day.

Beverly is standing in the hallway. My heart is racing so loud that I think that everyone hears it. My father is waiting for me in the downstairs. He takes my hand and I see a tear in the corner of his eye.

"Time for the last questions, my dear", he whispers, while walking to the ballroom. "Do you love him?"

"Yes, father, with all my heart."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Then, my darling", he stops and turns to me, "I'm happy for you".

I hug him and I think I hear him sniffling. Then he grabs my hand again and we arrive in the ballroom.

Hundreds of people stand up just prior to when I am to walk down the aisle. But I can see only one person there, and it's Romeo/Ciel, standing next to his best man Sebastian, looking me into eyes. Suddenly, I remember a certain event from the past.

We were playing with toys in Phantomhive’s living room. Suddenly, Ciel smiles to me and grabs my both hands.

"I'm happy that you're my fiancé!" he says and laughs that lovely laugh of his. I laugh too and hug him.

"We'll be together forever, will we?"

"Yes, we will!"

Lizzy and Romeo/Ciel were congratulated by everyone, including Alexis, Edward, Grell, William, Missy, Greg, and Beverly. Romeo/Ciel and Lizzy shared their first dance as husband and wife together. After, Lizzy danced with Alexis, and Lizzy then threw her bouquet of white roses to the crowd of women. It was a battle between Missy versus Grell, but Grell caught the bouquet. Grell walked over to William and planted a kiss on his cheek. William blushed.

Romeo/Ciel called out for Lizzy to be by his side. She obliged and gave him a kiss. He started to explain something to her: “I have a gift- a song- for you, named Moonlight”.

Romeo/Ciel turned towards Sebastian and nodded his head. Sebastian picked up his violin and waited for Romeo/Ciel to pick up his violin. After Lizzy took a seat, the duo began to play together. Lizzy was touched and was buzzing with excitement. At the conclusion of the piece, Lizzy ran towards Romeo/Ciel and showered him with affection, which made him blush.

“Hey, Romeo!”, shouted a small voice in the crowd. Lizzy and Romeo/Ciel turned to look to discover that the voice belonged to Missy Frozen. The newlywed walked towards the voice.

“Hello, I’m Elizabeth Michaelis”, introduced Lizzy.

“I am Missy Frozen”, replied she. She was holding on to another man’s hand. “And this is Ronald”, continued Missy, “my boyfriend!”. She spun him around with her arms and planted a kiss on his cheek. “You’re late to the party, you have no excuses!”

“I’m sorry, but I slept in by accident!”, replied Ronald. He returned her kiss. He then turned toward the newlywed to introduce himself. “I’m Ronald Knox, congratulations to the both of you on your special day”.

“I’m Romeo Michaelis”, introduced he, as he shook hands with Ronald. Suddenly, Romeo/Ciel is lifted off his feet by Sebastian. “Put me down right now!”, said he.

Ignoring his request, Sebastian walks him out of the ballroom, through the hallway, and out into the garden that was filled with fluffy, white snow. After they were in the snow, Sebastian tossed Romeo/Ciel into the snowbank. After landing on his feet, Romeo/Ciel immediately threw a snowball towards Sebastian’s direction. He was hit in the face.

Shortly thereafter, Lizzy, Missy, and Grell joined in on the fun outside, which became an outdoor show. Lizzy picked up a snowball and threw it towards Romeo/Ciel’s direction. Sneakily, he went around behind Lizzy and facewashed her with some freshly packed snowballs. He smirked and ran off into a large tree. Following suit, Grell and Missy throw snowballs towards their respective partners, Ronald and William, who just made their way outside. The newlywed started to personally thank all the guests for their attendance. After, they boarded a horse drawn carriage that was awaiting the couple.

“Are we going on a honeymoon?”, asked Lizzy.

“It’s a secret”, smirked Romeo.

Lizzy gave him a kiss on the cheek, eventually drifting asleep on his shoulder. Romeo/Ciel thought that eternity seemed to be quite enjoyable.


End file.
